Flo's last day
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Flo, Bull's best friend. This little one shot gives her a proper goodbye.


**To me, they never did do or say anything properly over Flo's death, they did finally say a line about Flo's death. At least they had Bull get drunk over Selma. This is my story over Flo's last day on earth.**

TAPS was played, there was no family there was just Dan, Harry, Christine, Mac and Bull standing around Flo's grave with their hands over their hearts while nearby a police officer softly played the haunting melody. When the last note is played, the pastor shuts his Bible, shook hands with everybody then silently left the graveyard. The 'gang' all lingered around looking at each other in shock, tears stream down Christine's face, Dan offered her one of his handkerchiefs to wipe her tears away and they all watch Bull walk away among some other graves.

Harry looked at his friends and softly said, "I'll meet you guys later."

Mac said, "We' re going to my house. Have a small celebration of Flo's life."

Harry smiled then said, "I think she would like that, I'll be there in a bit."

Christine asked, "You think Bull will come?"

Harry looked at him, then put on his fendora then said, "I don't know."

Everybody nodded their head in respectful silence as the gravediggers came to lower the coffin to the ground then cover it with dirt. Harry walked over to his friend then asked, "Bull?"

Bull doesn't answer for a few minutes then he finally turned around then said one word, "Harry."

Harry asked him, "Are you okay?"

Bull shrugged his shoulders then said, "I guess..."

Then he said smiled sarcastically then said, "Oh, you're afraid I'm going to go get drunk like I did when Selma died."

Harry shifted his weight then he asked,"You're not?"

Bull smiled then said, "Nah, I wasn't there when Selma died; I was with Flo..." His face brightened up then he said,

"Besides her dying, it was the best day ever !"

Harry smiled then asked, "What happened?"

Bull then went silent then turn and went to a nearby bench, sat down then he said,

"Well, we were off on the same day for the first time in months so we decided to meet at the zoo, in fact when I first saw Flo she was sitting on a bench, she was flexing her toes in her shoes, they were these brand new sparkly ones."  
 _-Bull started remembering'_

 _'Hey Flo !'_

 _She looked up and smiled at the big lug,her very best friend in the entire world. She smiled then he went over, he looked at her then he said, "Wow, that's a new jogging suit isn't it?"_

 _She stood up, did one slow turn showing off the new sparkly light blue jogging suit with matching shoes, then she said;_

 _"Yeah, it was my birthday present from my landlord..."_

 _She got closer to him then whispered, "Actually, he gave it to me so I wouldn't squeal on him; I saw him putting a shoe box full of cockroaches in old man Gizzi's apartment. They have been at each others throat for months ever since Gizzi painted a nude picture of him for his girlfriend that he asked him to."_

 _Bull looked confused then said, "Why would he be mad about that? He asked him."_

 _She then told him, "He painted his...manhood to look like a twig."_

 _Bull then said, "Ah."_

 _They then start their walk through the zoo, the fist animal they see is an albino peacock. Bull took a picture of the beautiful creature with Flo happily standing beside it, then they go to see the foxes and a bunch of other furry creatures. Then they come to the gorilla pit/ cage, a BUNCH of people surround it and looking down at several gorilla's. Bull takes several silly pictures of Flo then Flo takes pictures of Bull making silly poses then they both finally notice a little 6 year old boy leaning over the small bars surrounding the pit then Flo said,_

 _"Hey kid, you better be careful or you'll be meeting the gorillas up close."_

 _The little boy looked at her then said in a snotty way that 6 year olds can, "Aw, I'll be okay lady."_

 _Flo just shrugged her shoulders then Bull asked, "I wonder where his father is."_

 _Again Flo shrugged her shoulders then said, "I think he's over there checking out the lady gorillas."_

 _Dan looked over at a man smiling at the female gorillas then Flo said, "I bet that's Long Island district attorney."_

 _Bull asked "Why do you say that Flo?"_

 _Flo smiled then said, "His name tag says 'Dan' "_

 _Bull laughed then looked confused then they hear a shrill scream of a little boy then they look in horror as the little boy has fallen in the pit but thankfully, he landed on an edge of the pit. The 5 gorillas look up and screech, they sense something going on. Crowds surround, some idiots take pictures then Bull asked,_

 _"What do we do Flo?!"_

 _The small woman looked down then said,_

 _"He's not too far down, let's make a ladder !"_

 _He looked across the way and saw some lumber then said, "I'll go get the wood ! You stay here!"_

 _She grabbed him by the back of his shirt then said, "I mean we'll make a ladder out of you and me ."_

 _He thought about it then said, "Oh, that will be faster ! Okay, I'll lean over and you grab me by the ankles then lower me to the bo..."_

 _She interrupted him by asking,_

 _"I get YOU by the ankles? Have you looked at me Bull?"_

 _He looked at her then shyly smiled then said,_

 _"Oops well, we'll do it the other way."_

 _She nodded her head then she laid herself down over the hedges then he took her ankles, he slowly lowered her down to the boy. She inched her way down, until she say on the edge next to the boy who was screaming and crying for his daddy. She calmed the boy down enough to get him to reach up to take Bull's hand then Bull pulled the boy out. After giving the boy to his daddy, he turned around to get Flo but before he could, the dirt edge gave way under Flo's feet ! She fell down screaming, she saw that she was surrounded by huge gorillas, she looked up at Bull then said, "I love you Bull ! You were my best friend !"_

 _Then the last thing Flo saw was a huge black hand of a gorilla coming down to smash her in the face. Bull and the other people screamed in horror as the beasts tore her body apart._

Bull then stopped talking, Harry was just sitting in shocked silence then after a few minutes, he said,

"I'm sorry Bull."

Bull said, "Thank you Harry..."

He stood up then he said, "So, you see, it really was the best day."

Harry looked confused then said, "How do you say that?"

Bull smiled then said, "Easy. she said she loved me and said she was my best friend."

Harry smiled then Bull said, "See, I never heard those words from Selma, she died alone ."

Harry gave a mischief smile then said, "Well, she died happy, she was reading _Mate Town_ magazine."

Bull smiled then he said, "I heard Mac saying something about having a goodbye party for Flo."

Harry nodded his head then they both turned to leave then when they pass the unmarked grave of Flo then Bull said, "I got a headstone ordered, it's suppose to come in a few weeks so I'll see Flo again "

Harry smiled then tipped his hat off the Flo's grave then they leave to go to Mac's.

 **The End.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Sand n' Sable**


End file.
